penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Val'feng
Val'feng of the Undying Court Born into this world of light and darkness, valfengs parents where Xaron a paladin of the undying court and his mother Francisca. During xarons time with the order, him and his elven brothers would travel to many parts of the world. Until he found his was to the Jeweled Peninsula and found a love like no other. Francisca was a beauty of flowing blonde hair and brown eyes, her beauty was not only on the outside but on the inside as well. Xaron seen her beauty, but she was only human. Xaron would go to her parents estate and visit her after seeming her in a market. Many times he would walk with her and talk about everything. Francisca was fascinated with Xaron and his stories. He would go on about battles, travels, and honor. She loved looking apon his elven features, his angler face, tan skin, blue eyes. For her it was nothing to fall in love with this man of honor, she knew he was the one. Only after a year they were married in a small grove, only him and her with a priest. No one knew of there union until Francisca started showing from her belly. Xaron stayed away for many months as he fought for the undying court. Francisca's parents began to question her , as she told them the whole story of both of them. With only love in there eyes they accepted and loved her and the husband they barely knew. One day during the summer Xaron returns, his armor worn, his shield tarnished, his sword dull. Traveling for months took a toll on Xaron as he arrived to see his love, and a small boy. it took Xaron many days to get use to this boy. The boy had little elven features, even thou the boy was tan as he was with slightly pointy ears as he did. Many thoughts came to Xaron, how would his family react, how would the community react, how would the court react to this half elven boy. '' ''The ties between Val'fengs mother and father grew strained. Xaron loved his wife very much, but was dedicated to his duty and honor. So only after a couple months he left. Francisca grew sad and depressed, there would by many days she would just wonder the estate and cry to her self. She knew her husband loved her but did not love their son. It is then she decides she would send Val'feng to him when i was old enough to hold a sword, and she did. ''Val'feng only 15 years of age, beautiful for human standards, standing 5'8, muscled frame, golden hair, and bright brown eyes to match his tan skin. Val'feng was ready to go to his father and prove to him that he was Xarons son. For years Val'feng would look apon his mothers face and see the sadness coming from it. he would watch her walk the grounds and cry to her self for many years. But now, on this day Val'feng decided ti was enough and he would make them both happy. '' THE PATH TO HONOR The new recruits were in a line waiting before the many knights and clergy of the undying court. Val'feng was beside himself as he watches the per session of rights and tasks that were performed by the head of the order.12 where cloaked and masked at a table as in council, while the clergy announced every new recruits name. Val'feng standing in awe heard his name but could only stare at the vestiges around him, as his father in his paladin garb stood tall and not moving as he held his sword at his side and shield in the other. Val'feng a sense of duty to the order and to his father, here is where he will prove to all that he truly belongs. As one of the clergy looked at Val'feng with stern eyes the man in hooded robes pointed to the vestiges seated next to each other in the masks of the undying court. The hooded man called to Val'feng....' you have done your praying, research, and training. Who are the patrons of the undying court that you will submit to as a Knight in their service." As Val'feng swallowed hard he looked to the hooded man, as all watched or at least it seemed to val'feng all were watching him. As Val'feng looked apon the masked vestiges in their seats...' I serve Urien, Nona, Theutrich, Gillis, Arntzenius, Barthelemy, Armonni, Xanthis, Damjana, Liina, Rooijakker and Arrigo. May my serve to them in honor, beauty, faith, kindness, generosity, love, humility, appreciation of nature, respect, loyalty, forgiveness , and honesty show that i am an undying servent of theirs for all time. May Sehanine Moonbow carry all souls to them that i Val'feng deem unworthy.' '' '' Category:Player Character